The Glorious Christmas of Narnia
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty, Jennifer, Jules, and Verne prepare to visit Doc and Clara from 100 years ago - but, instead, end up in Narnia. Crossover: Back to the Future, Chronicles of Narnia, Peter Pan, Labyrinth, Wizard of Oz, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future, The Chronicles of Narnia, Peter Pan, Labyrinth, or Ferris Bueller's Day Off.  
**

_December 24, 1985  
3:30 PM PST  
BTTF Universe_

Marty McFly really felt elated, as he walked over to the Brown's house. He was joined by his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. To the casual on-looker, they rather appeared to be your typical 1980s' teen couple. However, Marty and Jennifer weren't so average. At least, they had some unusual experiences - as they've both experienced time travel.

"It feels strange to say this, Jenn," Marty commented, nervous, "but there's a part of me that... that really envies the other part of me. After all, in the original timeline, my family was quite dysfunctional - and, some of the time, my mother could be abusive."

"I understand what you're saying, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "I'm very sure that the last couple of months were... quite confusing to you. After all, you have two sets of memories. Even today, thinking about your past must be... be a little confusing."

"Actually, by now, I've become very used to it," Marty replied, smiling. "The memories of the new timeline sure do tend to take prominence, which quite helps. Still, I tend to feel rather sad - when I think of how my mother really hadn't been so loving. She was strictly verbally abusive, granted - but it still hurt for me to think about... I feel so..."

"Aw, poor Marty," murmured Jennifer, placing her arm around Marty's shoulder. With that, tears welled up in Marty's eyes. "I really suppose, in a way, thinking of the way your mother from... from the other timeline... treated you makes you feel worse..."

"Yeah, it simply does," Marty replied, as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I mean, when I think of the current timeline - and how my mother's real affectionate..." Marty wiped his face, as he added, "Well, here we are. It's Christmas. I guess I should be happy."

"This place sure looks so festive," breathed Jennifer, as she and Marty stepped inside the house. "This place smells like cinnamon. I can tell that Clara's been quite busy. It's much nicer than that garage, y'know? I can imagine that Doc's feeling very happy. He certainly is a great father. I'll bet that Jules and Verne are also feeling quite excited."

"I can hardly believe this, Jenn," commented Marty, as he glanced around. "In a way, this is quite our first Christmas of Doc having a family. Granted, due to Sabrina's spell, Clara's actually been since 1977. Still, when you think about it, it just seems very..."

"I sure understand what you mean, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "It still feel a little strange to me, in fact. Of course, I'm happy for Doc - and the kids are so adorable. It was very nice of Doc to invite us over. Y'know, I think Verne tends to look up to you!"

"I've noticed that," agreed Marty, laughing. "The thing is, he simply acts like a typical kid of the 1980s - one would hardly guess that he was born in the 19th Century. The thing is, Verne is always asking for me to teach him some skateboard tricks. While I'm flattered by this... Well, I do have a feeling that Clara wouldn't quite approve of it."

"I see what you mean, Marty," agreed Jennifer. "Clara can be quite protective, when it comes to her children. Of course, as a mother, it's really only natural. Also, Verne is only five years old. I agree that he's simply too young to be doing any of that stuff."

"Hi, Marty! Hi, Jennifer!" called out Verne, as he and Jules walked into the room. "This is a great day. I'm sure feeling excited for this evening. Mom told us that we can each open one present. We have to wait until tomorrow, to open the rest. Still, I'm sure..."

"I actually hope to get a new chemistry set," Jules added, smiling. "At any rate, I was simply thinking of what Dad's first Christmas might've been like - with Mom, that is. I'm sure that Christmas must've really seemed different to him. In a way, I suppose some things have stayed the same. Still, I'm sure that he's had to make some adjustment."

"I'm sure he really was happy to be with your mom," replied Marty, smiling. "Although, I'm sure he also missed me. It quite feels so strange to think of how eight Christmases have passed, since the time I last spent Christmas with him. In a way, it sure feels..."

"Yeah, it's strange to think of how time travel really works," Jules replied, smiling. "I'm sure that Dad really did miss you. It must've been a real exciting year for him, though - as he was in a rather different time period. Mom must've been very happy, as well."

"Why don't we just head back to Christmas Eve of 1885," suggested Verne, "and pay Mom and Dad a little visit? Anyway, Marty, I'm sure that Dad was quite missing you. I think he'd really be happy to see you, in fact - and they sure don't have to know who Jules and I are. We could just explain that... that we're some good friends of yours."

"Well, I'm actually not sure about this," Marty replied, doubtfully. "Back then, my alias was Clint Eastwood - and, as far as everyone else was very concerned, I'm supposed to be dead. It would be like seeing a ghost. I'm simply not sure that we should risk it!"

"You could maybe claim to be Clint Eastwood's twin brother," suggested Jules. "I think you should just use the name, uh, John Wayne Eastwood. Anyway, I think Verne has very good idea. At the time, Mom would actually be carrying me - and I just think..."

"How about just using the aliases Bert and Ernie?" added Verne, smiling. "Jules can be Bert, and I'll be Ernie. We could say that we're some cousins of yours. Anyway, Dad's talked about how he's really missed you - while he was in the past. I think he'd be real happy to see you. It'd set his mind at ease - knowing that you arrived home, safely."

"Well, since you've put it that way..." Marty replied, as his lips curved into a smile. "At least, he would feel real good about knowing that the train didn't crash into me. Still, I can't help but feel a little... Somehow, I feel as if Doc still wouldn't exactly approve."

"Actually, I don't think it's a bad idea," Jennifer replied, with enthusiasm. "I quite think he'd be happy to see us. When you think about it, it'd rather make his Christmas more enjoyable - as he'd be able to see us. I'd also be real interested in visiting that year."

"Well, okay," Marty replied, as he gave a sigh of resignation. "Before we head back in time, though, we'd better just change into some more period-appropriate clothes. We wouldn't quite want to stick out, like a sore thumb. If anyone else spots us, I'll explain that I'm John Wayne Eastwood - Clint Eastwood's twin brother. Well, then, let's go!"

"Yippee!" Jules cried out, excitedly. To Verne, he added, "I just can't believe that you simply suggested using the names of Sesame Street characters. Well, I guess Bert's a good name. Well, It's A Wonderful Life also has Bert and Ernie as names for buddies."

Marty smiled, as he led the group to Doc's lab. Upon thinking about it, he really had to admit that it'd be so nice to pay Doc and Clara of 1885 a little visit. He thought of how it'd simply be about two-and-a-half months, since Doc watched Marty leave for 1985.

oooooooooo

Marty felt nervous, as he was driving the DeLorean to Hill Valley Park. What if Buford was waiting for him? He didn't wish to have his Christmas ruined by a psychopath. He wondered how people would react, upon seeing him. Would they be very frightened, once they notice his strong resemblance to "Clint Eastwood"? That wouldn't be good.

"This is so exciting," Verne commented, cheerfully. "I'm wondering if we should just let Mom and Dad know the truth. I'm sure that they'd simply be happy to see us. I'm sure that Mom would also feel quite relieved, knowing that her first pregnancy went well."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that," Marty replied, swallowing. "Your dad really has this thing, y'know, about not knowing too much about your own future." Just then, Marty realized something. "Come to think of it, though, how else would I explain you guys?"

"Yeah, I don't suppose Doc would be quite too keen on you taking just any old kids on a time travel trip," agreed Jennifer. "An alternate solution, I guess, would be to really just let Doc know that those are kids that he could trust. Although, from that, I guess he would deduct that these are his future children. We should just tell him the truth."

"Okay, I guess we'll just tell him the truth," Marty replied, nervously. "I guess Seamus would really be happy to see me. Although, as far as he'd be concerned, I'd simply be an entirely different person - even if tell him that I'm Clint Eastwood's twin brother."

"It'll actually be like taking a real nice vacation," gushed Jennifer, excitedly. "The best thing thing of all, is that we can simply come back just a minute from when we left. Of course, we'll be a little older - but it wouldn't be enough to make a great difference."

"Well, as long as we don't quite overdo it," pointed out Jules, quietly. "After all, when you think about, the minutes can rather add up. Take Verne and I, for example. I'm a little less than two years older than him, but I still look noticeably older. That might be part of why Dad doesn't really like for us to go on too many time travel trips, in fact."

"I never really thought too much about it, to be honest," Jennifer replied, quietly. "In the future, rejuvenation surgery will be made possible. That'll be very awesome, as it was what added about thirty to forty years to Doc's life. I think the future will rock!"

"It's even better than the hoverboard," Verne replied, cheerfully. "Sometimes, I really do wish that Dad brought us to 2015 - instead of 1985. Still, I understand that he just didn't wish to make you and Marty wait. It'd also be harder era for Mom to adjust to."

"All right, guys," called out Marty, as he began to hover the DeLorean. "You know the drill. Brace yourselves for temporal displacement." Marty's palms really felt sweaty, as he realized that he would really enter a hundred years into the past. As the DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour, Marty suddenly felt as if something was just a little amiss.


	2. Chapter 1

_December 24, 1010  
4:15 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

"Here we are, gang!" Marty called out, as he landed the DeLorean. Upon glancing out the window, he noticed a strange sight. "I'm not sure just what happened, but I have a real feeling that... that we're not in Hill Valley Park, anymore. In fact, I'm not sure if we're even still in..." As he glanced at the time circuits, he muttered, "What the hell?"

"How can this be the year 1010?" Jennifer asked, confused. "If that truly is the case, why are we... Why does it look like we just landed in the middle of downtown? I quite don't get it." As she took a closer look, she added, "Well, these people look a little..."

"Some of these people really look as if... they're not quite people," commented Jules, as he looked around. "I see a bunch of animals around, and it really looks... We have to find out what happened. For some reason, though, I don't think this is Hill Valley."

"I guess we just have no other choice," Marty replied, as he opened up the DeLorean doors. "Something might've quite went wrong with the time circuits." Marty sighed, as he stepped out. He felt rather nervous, as he noticed that a tall beaver walking up to him. It certainly didn't look like an ordinary beaver. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Welcome, Sons of Adam," greeted the beaver, in a masculine voice. He then noticed Jennifer, as he added, "And Daughter of Eve. This is actually about the most unusual coach that I've ever laid eyes on. Anyway, I hope you lot enjoy your visit in Narnia!"

"Narnia?" gasped Marty, as he stared at the talking beaver. He simply couldn't believe what was happening. "Get out of town!" As the beaver frowned, Marty added, "I just can't believe what's happening to us. After all, we weren't expecting to come here."

"I'm daresay there's actually a very good reason why you were sent here," explained the beaver. "Just ten years ago, when the White Witch ruled the land - it was always winter, and never Christmas. Thus, it's an exciting time for all Narnians. However, I'm aware of two cretins who've invaded this world - with the intent of causing trouble."

"Whoa, this is quite heavy," breathed Marty, as he tried to take in everything that he was told. He sure was familiar with CS Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia series - although it's really been a long time, since he last read them. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"For starters," the beaver replied, sighing, "I would like to invite the four of you to my house. My wife is a good cook. By the way, you can simply call me Mr. Beaver. At any rate, I reckon that Captain Hook and Jareth would both be a little difficult to defeat."

Marty was very stunned, as he could hardly believe what he heard. Could it simply be the same Captain Hook as the one from the Peter Pan stories? He also recognized the name "Jareth" as David Bowie's character from Labyrinth. The movie wouldn't actually be released, until the following year - but Doc purchased it for Marty, via time travel.

oooooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown blinked, as he really felt a strange sensation going through him. He looked around, and just noticed that the surroundings were a little different. This was to be his first Christmas with Clara - who he married, a little less than a month ago. At least, his life seemed to looking up - even if he did miss his best friend, Marty McFly.

"What just happened, Emmett?" Clara asked, as she was confused. "This sure doesn't look like Hill Valley. Did you really have anything to do with this?" Dr. Brown, who used to be called "Doc" by Marty, shook his head. "You really have no idea where we are?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Doc replied, quietly. "I simply hope to be able to get us out of this, though. After all, I'd rather hate for our first Christmas to be ruined. Granted, our Christmas would seem a little more complete - if Marty could be with us, as well."

"You simply were close to Marty, weren't you?" Clara replied, laughing. Suddenly, she grew serious - as she added, "Right now, I'm feeling rather scared. If you really don't know what caused this... I'll admit that this place looks very beautiful. Still, this simply isn't home - and I'm rather not sure of how..." She looked up, as she gasped, "Golly!"

"Welcome, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve!" called out a masculine voice. Doc sure was startled, as he looked up. What he saw stunned him. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Unfortunately, we have two cretins threatening to ruin our Christmas."

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton are you?" demanded Doc, as he stared right at the half-human/half-goat creature. With sudden nervousness, he added, "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that... Well, I'm not sure how we ended..."

"Relax, Son of Adam," suggested the creature. "I'm rather certain that there's a good reason for your presence. There's no need to worry. I am a faun - and my name's Mr. Tumnus. This will quite be our tenth Christmas celebration, ever since the White Witch was defeated. Anyway, I quite reckon that the two of you will come to enjoy Narnia."

"Narnia," Doc muttered, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "Narnia? Clara and I ended up in Narnia?" Mr. Tumnus nodded, as Doc gasped, "Great Scott! I can't quite believe that this is happening! Are we a little too old for Narnia, though? I thought..."

"Not necessarily," replied Mr. Tumnus, gently. "While it's true that it's usually children who are sent into Narnia, we've also had some adult visitors. Anyway, why don't the two of you come to my house? Once we're there, I'll explain more about our threat."

Doc and Clara just glanced at each other, before they started following the faun. Doc really was aware of the popular fantasy series by CS Lewis. It's just been a long time, since he last read the books. Clara, on the other hand, have never quite heard of the series - as, by 1885, they had yet to be published. Doc felt more than a little excited.

oooooooooo

From a different universe, another Marty McFly ended up stepping into Narnia. Sarah Parker, his girlfriend, came with him. For an early Christmas present, his father simply gave him a pair of rings - which and Sarah tried on. When they did, they had a rather funny feeling. Before they knew it, they realized that they were no longer at home.

"Where are we, Marty?" asked Sarah, as she looked around. "I must say, the scenery really is beautiful. Still, I really have no idea of how we got here. I can't be dreaming - can I? After all, this feels to real to be a dream. Do you think it could be these rings?"

"I'm not sure, Sarah," Marty replied, stunned. "Now that you've mentioned it, I simply wonder where Dad got these rings from. I mean, these are simply pretty - and I quite do love how they change colour. Still, I'm just not sure how they brought us... here!"

As Marty looked up, he saw a rather strange sight. He saw a boy who looked just like him. Yet, the boy was wearing Medieval-era clothes. He quite wondered just who the boy could be. He had a feeling that the boy wasn't Michael J Fox, the actor who bore a striking resemblance to Marty. Where exactly were he and Sarah, for that matter?

"Hey!" called out the Marty look-alike, as he spotted Marty and Sarah. He then began to walk up, as he added, "I don't quite think I've seen you folks around." As he took a closer look at Marty, he added, "You look a lot like me! Who are you, if I might ask?"

"We were about to ask you the same question," Marty replied, nervously. "My name's Marty McFly - and this is my girlfriend, Sarah Parker. I simply have no clue of how we, uh, ended up here. We put on these rings, and then we... Well, we ended up here!"

"My name is Martin," explained the boy, as he extended his hand. "My mother's name is Laurent. She's really a warm and compassionate woman, and I simply do love her. I also have a little sister, named Marta. Five years ago, my father left this world. I was told that he had to return to the Land of Man. I do miss him. His name was George."

"George," muttered Marty, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "That's, uh... It quite happens to be my father's name, too." With sudden realization, he asked, "Say, Martin, you don't suppose that... If you don't mind me asking, when's your birthday?"

"The 20th of June," Martin replied, smiling. "I'm seventeen years old, right now. I was born back in 993. The year is now 1010." Marty was very stunned, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "Well, how would the two of you like to come to my house?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," stammered Marty, as he felt quite uneasy. "So, uh... What is this land, anyway? You mentioned something about your father, uh, leaving this world. In fact, I quite get the feeling that we... It's like these rings hold some sort of magic. I'm a little confused about how these rings could, uh, just transport the two of us here."

"I don't know if I can answer that question," Martin replied, gently. "The name 'McFly' sounds a little familiar to me, though. Come to think of it, I now do recall 'McFly' being the second name of my father - or was it his third name? Anyway, you're in Narnia."

"Narnia," muttered Marty, as he was quite stunned. He did read the popular children's series by CS Lewis, but he never dreamed that the place was real. "Are you telling me that these rings... transported us to Narnia?" Martin just nodded. "This is so heavy!"

"I don't see what weight has to do with it," Martin replied, stunned. "My mother might be able to answer your questions. I was nine years old, when we moved to Narnia. It wasn't so long before that, when the White Witch ruled Narnia. It was always winter, and never Christmas. At least, Archenland was spared. It's been ten years, by now."

Marty was stunned, as he and Sarah followed Martin. He just wondered if there might really be any relation between him and Martin. He glanced at Sarah, who also seemed to be stunned. Just then, something rather hard hit Marty's head - knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There are no BTTF characters in this chapter, or the next one. The next chapter will introduce characters from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. The Peter Pan Universe portrayed in this fic is not from any single one adaption.**

_December 24, 1010  
4:15 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

As Wendy Darling looked around, she was stunned by what she saw. This place really was about as beautiful as Neverland. It was a real shame, though, that Captain Hook found his way into this land - and he was supposed to be eaten by that crocodile! Her little sister, Emily, also appeared to be rather impressed. She was only six years old.

"So, Peter Pan," Wendy commented, as she turned to the perpetual child, "what was it that... really brought Captain Hook back to life? I reckon that this is very unsettling for you. I suspect that magic was involved, but it must be a... darker form of magic."

"It was," replied Peter Pan. "It was a goblin, who goes by the name of Jareth. Do not be fooled by his charm. He's simply a very dangerous creature. He from a land, called Labyrinth. He's been defeated in his own land, which he's extremely embittered by."

"Labyrinth," whispered Wendy, stunned. "I've heard of labyrinths! They're quite like, uh, mazes! So, is the land that Jareth came from shaped like a maze?" Peter Pan just nodded. "I'm almost afraid to see what that land is like! Then again, I sure happen to be fond of adventures. Even though I'm eighteen years old, I still feel as though..."

"I remember when you were a little smaller than me," Peter Pan replied, wistfully. "It's a little queer think of how you're... Even the Lost Boys that came back with you really are getting big. Curly must be about fourteen years old, and his voice sounds as if..."

"His name's Howard, now," reminded Wendy. "Michael's rather the same age as John was, when we first met you. I can't really remember how long it was, that we stayed in Neverland. Yet, we actually returned home on the very same night that we left."

"In a way, it sure seems like almost yesterday," Peter Pan commented, sighing. "Well, now is sure not the time to be getting nostalgic. There is, in fact, a specific reason for why I brought you and Emily here. It's Christmas here, just like back at your home. In fact, it's only been ten years ago - since Christmas has been allowed back in Narnia."

"They didn't always have Christmas?" Emily asked, as she looked horrified. Peter Pan simply shook his head. "That's just awful! I can't quite imagine life without Christmas. It's about the happiest time of the year. What happened? Didn't they have snow."

"They had snow, all right," explained Peter Pan, grimly. "They sure had plenty of it, in fact. It was winter all the time, back when the White Witch ruled the place - and, yet, never Christmas. I fear to think of how Captain Hook can ruin the joyous festivities."

"We'd better head over to the Beavers' house," suggested Tinkerbell. Wendy sighed, just as Tinkerbell lead the way. She felt anxious, and she began to wonder if bringing Emily along was really a good idea. She sure wished to bring all seven of her brothers along, but Peter Pan was insistent against the idea. "They're going to have a feast!"

oooooooooo

"So, Sir Didymus, this is Narnia?" Sarah Williams asked, as she looked around. It really felt like a surreal experience, as Sarah was always fond of the popular book series by CS Lewis. "This is totally awesome! Boy, this sure is about the best Christmas present that anyone could ask for. Thank you so much, for taking us here! It's real beautiful!"

"It's Christmas here, as well," explained Sir Didymus. "It's only been about ten years, since Christmas was permitted in the land. I was thinking, Jareth was never real fond of Christmas. He never actually forbade it, but he just made it very difficult for us..."

"Let's forget about Jareth," protested Sarah, as she glanced. "So, this is actually ten years - since the White Witch was defeated? That must mean that the Pevensies are the rulers of the land. Man, this is really like a dream come true! It's totally splendid!"

"Actually, Sarah," insisted Sir Didymus, sighing, "we can't just forget about Jareth! In fact, he happens..." Sarah's heart sure skipped a beat, when she saw the concerned look on Sir Didymus' face. "Jareth happens to be _here_! The residents of this land are rather concerned. To make matters worse, he's accompanied by Captain Hook!"

"Captain Hook?" Sarah asked, stunned. She also happened to be so familiar with that name. He was Peter Pan's nemesis. "I really don't believe this! This is so... I'm feeling so, uh... frightened! Well, if I can tackle rescuing my little brother - then I guess I..."

"Toby's sure becoming a mighty big boy," Sir Didymus replied, indulgently. "He's three years old, already. At any rate, Mr. Beaver asked for us to come over. They're really such fine folks. I think I could get used to this one, once we defeat those hoodlums!"

"I can't stand listening to David Bowie," Sarah commented, with a grimace. "It doesn't help that he bears a great resemblance to Jareth, as well as to that very sleazy dude my mom married. The thing is, most of my friends insist that I'm not being quite fair to Bowie - but I really can't... Strangely enough, Toby seems to actually love his music."

"Jareth always was the very manipulative and cunning type," replied Sir Didymus. "Of course, the idea of him really being in cahoots with Captain Hook is what really scares me. As you're so familiar with the stories of Peter Pan, you probably have a good..."

"Yeah, I sure can imagine that he's a nasty dude," replied Sarah, sighing. "Of course, if I'm not mistaken, Captain Hook is more openly evil than Jareth is. I'm not quite sure of which is worth, in fact. Together, though, I'm sure they make a pretty toxic duo."

Sir Didymus nodded, as he hopped on top of Ambrosius. Sarah glanced at the canine, as she thought of Merlin. The two really bore a great resemblance to each other. She then felt a little sad, as she thought of how Merlin was becoming quite old. She simply thought of how nice Narnia was, and hoped that it wouldn't be all work and no play.

oooooooooo

Harvey Dornacker could hardly believe what he saw, as he glanced around the rather beautiful countryside. His sister, Julie, seemed to be just as mesmerized. It really was just like taking a nice holiday. He smiled, as he turned to Floria - the multicoloured bird that Harvey and Julie was very friendly with, ever since they were just small children.

Harvey was only five years old, while Julie was four, when Floria just showed up next to them. As one might expect, they were both so fascinated to meet a bird that could talk - and not actually in a mimicking sort of way, as they knew that parrots really did.

He quite thought back to the day, when he first told his parents about Floria. Stricter parents might just scold him for "chattering about such nonsense", while more lenient parents might humour him and commend him for having "such a great imagination".

His parents, however, did neither. Instead, they asked if they could also meet Floria. They were entirely serious, as well. Soon afterward, his mother began telling him and Julie stories about her own adventures in Narnia. She'd then express great sorrow at how, as she got older, she began to forget about Narnia. It was so troubling for her.

"This is so beautiful!" breathed Julie, with awe. "It's sure nice to, uh, finally be able to see this place. Mum's simply told us plenty of nice stories about this place. She always spoke lovingly of Aunt Lucy - who's had a heart of the child, up until the day that..."

"I always wish I could've met Aunt Lucy," Harvey replied, wistfully. "Also, Uncle Peter and Uncle Edmund. That must've been very sad for Mum. It's simply been a little over 25 years, now. Thank you so much for taking it here, Floria. This place is so far out!"

"I'm so sorry to inform you that this won't entirely be a pleasure trip," Floria informed, solemnly. "We brought you here because... Well, we have a couple of intruders - and they. It's been ten years now, since the defeat of the White Witch - and we're rather excited about the Christmas season. However, with these intruders coming here..."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Harvey, as he just realized something. "Mum mentioned that she, along with her brothers and sister, ruled Narnia for fifteen years. That means, if my calculations are correct, Mum is also here - as well as... Man, this is very groovy!"

"Precisely," replied Floria. "I must caution you, though, against letting them know who you are. Right now, Lucy is eighteen years old - so she's quite be about the same age as you. Once she goes back to your world, she'll just revert to being eight years old."

"How can this be possible, though?" Julie asked, confused. "Mum told us that it was in 1940, when she and the others first went to Narnia. We're from 1974, which is a little bit... Well, she really did explain to us about how time in Narnia was... different - so I guess... It'll really seem weird - thinking that, here, Mum would be only 22 years old."

"I realized something else!" exclaimed Harvey. "Aunt Lucy was really only seventeen years old - when she, our uncles, and our grandparents were in that train crash. It's so..." Sobering a little, she asked, "So, Floria, what's the deal with those intruders?"

"We'd better head over to the Beavers' house," explained Floria. "Mrs. Beaver sure is a great cook. The threat shouldn't be as great as that of the White Witch. I must just warn you, though - these intruders actually have a rather strong hatred of children!"

"That's horrible!" gasped Harvey. He glanced at his sister, who was also stunned. "Of were, Julie and I aren't quite children. Well, in a way, we're really a little disappointed that... Well, I'd be more than thrilled to fight these child-hating radicals! This rather is a disgrace. We haven't spent too much time here, but I'm already starting to love it!"

Floria just nodded, as she began to lead the way. It might not be the life that Harvey and Julie were used to, but it was a great place to visit. It seemed rather tranquil. He looked so forward to meeting his relatives, and wondered how his mother would look.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is it of the introductory chapters, so the next chapter should include some BTTF characters. Krissy Palmer is the daughter of Tatianna Palmer from Reality Escape.  
**

_December 24, 1010  
4:15 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

Ferris Bueller was stunned, as he looked around. He was planning to head to an adult club - with his best friend, Cameron Frye. His sister, Jeanie, was rather unhappy with his plan - and, as a result, decided to chase after them. Eventually, it simply led up to the three of them being caught in a blizzard - as they were having a heated quarrel.

"Where are we?" asked Jeanie, as she glanced around. "How could we simply go from being caught in a heavy blizzard, to... to _this_?" Ferris was also very confused by what just happened. With anger, she shouted, "This is all your fault, Ferris Bueller!"

"Yeah, Ferris," agreed Cameron, as he glared at his best friend. "I'm started to regret that we even quite bothered to get together for Christmas. My home life might not be all that great, but... Why do you always drag me into those little schemes of yours?"

"Thanks to you, Ferris," continued Jeanie, "our Christmas is _ruined_! I'm beginning to wonder just why I was even looking so forward to you coming home. You just need to ruin everything, with those nefarious schemes of yours. Now, thanks to you, we're lost. At least, your friend Cameron here seems to have an iota of sense - unlike you!"

"Jeanie, I rather don't recall asking you to follow us," snapped Ferris. "Cameron, why are you blaming _me_? Jeanie's sure the one who's at fault! If she had just minded her own business, and not interfered with our plans - we'd be at that club, by now!"

"If you weren't at home," snapped Jeanie, "Mom and Dad really would've, quite likely, blamed _me_ for your absence. Mom and Dad's always just yelling at me, for every little infraction - but, for you? Oh, no! You're just Mom and Dad's perfect little angel!"

"Yeah, you have the whole world under your thumb," added Cameron, angrily. "If we ever get home, Ferris Bueller, you can really forget about having me as your friend. I should've known that disaster would actually happen. Now, look at us! I have no idea how we're all supposed to get home! Hell, this place doesn't even look like Chicago!"

"My goodness, are you people really bickering?" asked a feminine voice. Ferris looked up, and he was rather shocked by what he saw. It was a creature that had the body of a horse, but had a torso of a young teenage girl. "Life is just too short for fights!"

"Shut up, and mind your own business!" snapped Jeanie. "It doesn't concern you!" As Jeanie looked up, though - she gave a sudden gasp. "What the... Who are... I simply cannot believe... This is really so... Oh, my!" With that, Jeanie suddenly passed out.

"Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve," the centaur mused. "Although, it just looks as if the Daughter of Eve has fainted. Why don't you just lay her on my back. It sure looks to me like you've came from the Land of Man. We'll take you over to the Beavers. The Christmas season is upon us. I'm sure that there's a good reason for your presence."

"So, uh, what's this place?" Ferris asked, confused. It rather wasn't often, that Ferris would feel nervous or confused. After all, Ferris was usually the strong and confident man who had a firm gasp on the world. He knew to handle everything... until now!

"You are in Narnia," replied the centaur, gently. Ferris was taken aback, as something about the name seemed familiar to him. He couldn't think of where to place it, though. "My name is Talia. You have nothing to worry about. We'll take care of your friend."

"Actually, she's my sister," corrected Ferris, as he stuck out his hand. "It's real nice to meet you. Although, I'm sure not used to talking to a centaur. No offence. It's that... Well, where we came from, only humans can quite talk. In fact, where we come from, centaurs don't even exist. I'm not sure we got here. We were caught in a blizzard."

"That's perfectly all right," Talia replied, gently. "Now, why don't the two of you place the woman on my back - and I'll simply lead you to the Beavers. I'm quite certain they won't mind. You two will have to walk, but the Beaver's aren't all too far from here."

"Yeah, okay, that's fine," replied Cameron, nervously. "I'm rather familiar with Narnia, in fact. I mean, it's certainly my first time of being here - but I... Well, I've read about Narnia in... I suppose I shouldn't really tell you. Actually, being here is quite exciting."

"Thanks very much for your hospitality, Talia," Ferris commented, as he and Cameron lifted up Jeanie. As they placed Jeanie on Talia, he added, "I suppose I could just get used to this place. It's much like having a rather nice vacation. By the way, where we came from, it also happens to be Christmas." Turning to Cameron, he asked, "Truce?"

"Yeah, okay," Cameron replied, as he shook Ferris' hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm quite a little upset about my father. I mean, after I told him off, he ran away from home. Three months later, he returns - with lung cancer! Now, he's insistent that..."

"I think he feels bad about how he's been treating you," suggested Ferris, softly. "Of course, I guess I rather can't blame you for not being ready to forgive him. The thing is, though... He might die, soon. If you don't forgive him - you might really regret it."

"Your friend is right," agreed Talia. "It's very important to forgive and forget. I'm sure not to pretend that I know the whole situation between you and your father. Still, I'm sure that you'd feel better, if you and your father could just make peace. If he's very insistent on making things up with you, you should let him. Just give it some thought."

Cameron simply gave a small smile, as he and Ferris followed Talia, with Jeanie on top of her. Ferris just gave his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze. While he still really had no idea how he ended up in Narnia, he decided that he'd make the most of the visit.

oooooooooo

Kristina Palmer, who was six years old, could hardly believe her eyes. Just a moment ago, she and her mother were simply sitting on the porch steps of their home. A star fell from the sky, which Krissy found to be rather fascinating. Her mother then urged her to close her eyes, and just make a wish. Krissy wished to be able to visit Narnia.

After watching The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe, Krissy really was fascinated by the land - and she, in fact, asked her mother to read the books to her. She felt rather close to her mother, Tatianna - who would encourage her to nurture her imagination.

She began to think of her name - and how she was actually named after her mother's close friend, Kristina Bourgeois. While Kristina was just about ten years younger than Tatianna - both were simply insistent that, at one time, they were just the same age.

Being just a young girl, Krissy saw no reason to not believe her mother's stories. She sure was fascinated with other worlds, and really loved hearing about the world that her mother and her namesake spent some time in. As a result, she actually longed to have spend time in another world herself. Could her wish have finally come true?

"Hey!" called out a feminine voice. She turned around, and saw a girl who was smaller than her - and, yet, she looked a little older. "Welcome to Narnia! I reckon you'll come to like this place. It's serene! My name is Ariella. I'm nine years old, and I'm a dwarf."

"A dwarf?" asked Krissy, mesmerized. "That's so awesome. I'm real happy to be here. I've rather wished to visit other worlds, for so long. The world where I come from can be so boring. I'd love to stay here, but I'd miss my mommy. So, is this place Narnia?"

"Affirmative," replied Ariella, smiling. "I was just on the way over to the Beavers. You could join us, if you'd like to. I'm happy about it being Christmas. I was born, not long after the Witch Witch was vanquished. However, I'm frightened. The thing is, I really heard that there was some threat. Oh, I hope that it's nothing like the White Witch."

"I simply love Christmas, too," Krissy replied, cheerfully. "It's Christmas, too - where I came from. It's simply a wonderful time of year. So, uh, what's this threat that you're talking about? I certainly do hope that it doesn't dampen my enjoyment of his place."

"I'm certain that it'll be fine," suggested Ariella, gently. "It's probably nothing that the kings and queens on Narnia can't really handle. After all, they've been here for about ten years, and they've played a rather major role in the defeat of the White Witch."

"You mean the Pevensies?" Krissy asked, excitedly. Ariella simply looked blank. "Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter?" Ariella nodded, with a big smile. "This is real exciting! It'll be so much fun! I simply can't believe that my wish came true! The best thing of all, it will be about the same moment that I left, when I return home! It'll be so awesome!"

"Let's go," urged Ariella. "'I'm certain that you'll enjoy the cooking of Mrs. Beaver. I'm feeling so hungry, right now. The Beavers were always been such generous folks. At least, they make this place quite hospitable. It's rather festive, at this time of year!"

"Yay!" squealed Krissy, as she began to skip beside Ariella. "I can't believe that this is really happening. The only thing that would quite make this trip be better, would be if mommy was also here. It feels good to know that she won't be missing me, at least."

"I love my mother, too," Ariella replied, cheerfully. "I'll have to introduce you to her, a little later. She is simply loving, and she tells me all kinds of interesting stories. I'd sure miss her, if anything tragic was to happen to her. I'm real happy that I met you. After all, as nice as this place is... Well, it wouldn't be good for you to be lost and alone."

Krissy smiled, as she really was fond of her new friend. She wondered how long she'd stay here. She felt that it was a wonderful Christmas present. She was looking rather forward to telling her mother about her adventures in this place. She felt so happy!


	5. Chapter 4

_December 24, 1010  
4:45 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

Marty really felt nervous, as he and the others reached Mr. Beaver's house. While he was quite accustomed to the idea of time travel, and even alternate realities - he had some difficulty believing that Narnia was actually a real place. When he was younger, he liked to imagine that Narnia really existed. Still, he never expected to visit Narnia.

He sure was stunned by the presence of all the talking animals and magical creatures, mingled with the human beings. He glanced at Jules and Verne, who were both rather thrilled to be here. Even Jennifer was in awe, as she took in the scenery around her.

Granted, Marty was also quite impressed with the place. Still, he was rather confused by how the DeLorean brought him and the rest of the crew here. It was quite unlikely for Doc to be in this place. Was it quite possible that Narnia called them into the land?

The other thing that made him feel real nervous, was the way that Mr. Beaver simply kept looking at him. It was almost as if he reminded Mr. Beaver of someone. It rather didn't make sense, though. It wasn't as if he could be related to anyone in this place. Granted, he didn't appear to be related to Michael J Fox. Still, it was quite unsettling.

"Here you go," announced Mr. Beaver, just as he stepped into the house. "This place is going to be very full. We're hosting a Christmas party, and it's going to be a special occasion. It really seems like just yesterday, in fact, that the White Witch was still..."

"Welcome to my abode!" called out Mrs. Beaver, as she walked up. She seemed to be quite perky, as she glanced at the group. As she spotted Marty, though, she actually began staring at him. It made Marty feel so nervous. "How about some hot cocoa?"

"That'd be great, ma'am," Marty replied, somewhat nervously. The house smelled like cinnamon and spice, and it had quite a festive atmosphere to it. "Thank you, ma'am," Marty replied, as Mrs. Beaver handed him a cup. As he took a sip, he sure found it to be quite delicious. "I must say, Mrs. Beaver, I really do enjoy this place. It's lovely!"

"I really wonder what Doc will say," Jennifer commented, softly. "I'm also afraid to tell him, as he... Well, we do know that he's a real open-minded person - but I'm not very sure if he'd be quite _that_ open-minded. On the other hand, though, he might..."

"Y'know, Jenn, we might as well just have some fun," suggested Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Anyway, from what we understand about Narnia, we'll simply arrive back to our world from the same moment that we left. Thus, we won't miss anything."

"It'll give us more time off of school," Jennifer pointed out, laughing. "This is gonna be so awesome, Marty! It's neat to be able to meet all these... these beings. This sure is a lovely home." Looking up, she added, "I see that Jules and Verne are really bonding with some of the other kids. In a way, I do think this is better than our original plan."

"Yeah, I guess I can't argue with that," Marty replied, quietly. "Still, it simply would've been very nice to pay Doc and Clara a little visit - a hundred years ago. Then again, I suppose that would've been risky to the space-time continuum. It's still strange to..."

"It is uncanny," agreed Jennifer, as a smile spread across her face. "In another way, though, I think it's cool. The DeLorean went to Narnia, with us!" She and Marty really burst out laughing, she added, "I wonder if the Mr. Fusion will still need more fuel!"

"Quite likely, not until our next time trip - after returning home," suggested Marty, as he chuckled a little. "I don't think we need the flux capacitor, either, to get back! The thing is, Jenn... Well, did you notice how Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were looking at me? In fact, it seemed almost like, uh... like they recognized me. It's actually a little freaky."

"Hm, that is quite strange," Jennifer replied, stunned. "I'm really not too sure of what to say - except that, well... It's real possible that you might have an analogue, in this world. Granted, this place isn't exactly... Earth. Still, it might just be possible that..."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Marty, quietly. "Still, do you really remember the alternate reality that I told you about - that Doc and I ended up in, when something really went wrong with the DeLorean?" Jennifer nodded. "At least, that place was still... Earth!"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked a young feminine voice. Marty looked up, as he saw a teenage girl - who just looked to be about his age. There was rather something about her, that seemed very familiar to him. He just couldn't think of what it was, though. "How do you like Narnia, so far? Anyway, my name's Sarah Williams."

"I'm Marty McFly," replied Marty, warmly. "This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. We're really enjoying Narnia. Even though, we were... Well, we rather weren't expecting to come here. Now that we are you here, though... Are you also from another world?"

"I am, actually," Sarah replied, smiling. "All my life, I've sure dreamed of being able to see this place. I'm rather fond of magical worlds, in fact. Although, when Jareth stole my little brother, it was a bit... My good friend, Sir Didymus, brought me over here."

"It's so nice to meet you, Sarah," gushed Jennifer. Suddenly, Marty knew why the girl really looked so familiar. He thought of how Mr. Beaver had warned the group against "canon puncturing". This must've been what he meant. "It sounds like you've certainly had some adventure. Well, I suppose we'd better do a little bonding with the others."

Marty nodded, as he and Jennifer followed Sarah to where other teenagers were. He sure was taken aback, when he noticed that there were more teenagers - who rather looked familiar to him. It seemed as if his adventures were starting to get so exciting.

oooooooooo

"Mom?" asked Marty, as he felt very disoriented. He tried to think of what happened, that lead to his passing out. He thought of the Christmas party, which he was looking forward to. He always had a great appreciation for his family, and he sure was proud of his father, who was a rather famous science fantasy author. "Mom, is that you?"

"There, there, now," called out a soft feminine voice. "Just relax. You've been asleep for almost an hour." Marty tried to look around, but he couldn't quite make out where he was. The room was quite dark. He had a feeling that it wasn't really his bedroom.

"I had a horrible nightmare," mumbled Marty, as he was still dazed. He was very sure that the woman next to him was his mother. "I dreamed that Sarah and I were trying on these rings, and then we... we both ended up in another world. It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound," assured the feminine voice, as she placed her hand on his forehead. Marty tried to relax, as his mother's voice sounded so soothing. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if something was a little off. "Back here in good ol' Narnia."

"Narnia!" shrieked Marty, just as he bolted up in bed. As the woman next to him lit up the lantern, Marty took quite a close look to her. The woman actually bore a stunning resemblance to his mother. She was wearing clothes that looked as if they came from the Medieval era, though. Marty swallowed, as he quite wished so badly to go home.

"Just relax, Martin," assured his not-mother, as she gently touched his shoulders. "At least, nothing very bad seems to have happened. Dear son, I simply understand that you've been distraught about the... Everything will be fine, though. Just keep calm."

"Mother!" called out a strangely familiar voice. Marty looked up, and simply saw that it was his look-alike. The woman looked up, as a startled look came across her face. "It'll seem like a shock, I'm sure - but I reckon that our visitor could be my... half-brother."

"Half-brother?" asked the woman, shocked. She glanced between the Martins, as she asked, "You two look so much alike to me, it's sure tough for me to tell you two apart. I'd almost have to say that the two of you are really twins, except that... Well, when the midwife was assisting in your birth - I'm quite certain she'd let me know if you..."

"He's from the Land of Man," explained Martin. "He mentioned having a father named George, and that McFly was his second or third name. I remember you telling me that he was only twelve, when he entered this world. After he left, he then ended up..."

"... going back to the same moment that he left," Laurent replied, smiling. "It's what I understand about people from the Land of Man who come here, at least. That means that, after your father returned to the Land of Man, he might've just reverted to..."

"You mean, after returning to the Land of Man," asked Martin, stunned, "he ended up going back to being only twelve years old?" Laurent nodded. "I reckon that was tough for him, to return to being a child. I do wonder how he actually coped with it!" Turning at Marty, he asked, "Hey, Marty, how old is your father? He's not an old man, is he?"

"He's 47 years old," replied Marty. "Hey, if my father did quite spend some time in this world... Well, that must've been what inspired him to write science fantasy. He's very much been interested in aliens, though - before he was twelve. This sure could be..."

"That simply could be him!" exclaimed Martin, as he snapped his fingers. "He stayed in this world for exactly thirty years. He really was 42 years old, when he left five years ago. Let's see what all we have in common. Well, I play the lute - and I write songs."

"I also write songs," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "However, I actually play the guitar." Martin looked quite blank. "The guitar has evolved from the lute." He sure felt mesmerized, as he really stared into the slate-blue eyes of his double. He actually felt a certain closeness to his double, almost as if his double was a real long lost twin.


	6. Chapter 5

_December 24, 1010  
5:30 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

Marty glanced between his double and Laurent. It seemed so strange to think of how much Laurent quite resembled his own mother. She even had a rather similar name to Marty's mother, Lorraine. He thought of his father has always rather encouraged him to keep an open mind. Still, it didn't necessarily mean that his father went to Narnia.

"How's Marty doing?" asked Sarah, as she stepped into the room. She really stared at Laurent, as she gasped, "Wow! You do look just like Marty's mom! While my boyfriend was passed out, your son told me about how his father was 'George' - like Marty's!"

"We think he might even be the same one," commented Martin, smiling. "It appears as if my twin is also very interested in music, like I am. I was always somewhat curious to see the Land of Man was really like. Anyway, Marty, when is your father's birthday?"

"Well, my father was born on the first of March," explained Marty. "So, Martin, would that also be the birthday of your father?" Martin nodded, as he smiled. "Whoa, this is heavy! This would just mean that... Well, not only are _we_ the same age - but so were are fathers, when we were born. The thing is, you and I practically are twins!"

"Yeah, I think we are," agreed Martin, with a look of amazement. "Although, actually, I'm really thirty years older than you." Marty just didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh, Marty, I'm just teasing you! It's strange to think that our names are so similar."

"Actually, our names are quite the same," corrected Marty, softly. "You see, 'Marty' is a nickname for 'Martin'. I'm rather not sure if your culture has nicknames. You'd better just call me 'Marty', though - in order to avoid confusion. We're much alike, already!"

"Well, that's even more amazing!" gasped Martin. "When my father was still in Narnia, he was a storyteller. In fact, he simply wrote a book - that became so popular. It was called A Nymph's Courage. It is about a young nymph who starts out quite lacking the courage to stand up for herself, and those she cares about - until she receives a..."

"My father also has a book with that title!" exclaimed Marty. "Later on, I really should read that book - and compare. This was my father's first novel. It'd probably be quite different, though. I know that the book really went through several drafts, after all."

"Your world is a little different, as well," pointed out Laurent. "Well, if you children are feeling pretty hungry, I've cooked up some ham and mashed potatoes. I've also fixed up a kettle of hot cocoa. Well, Marty, it rather is a pleasure - having your company."

"Thanks, uh, Laurent," Marty replied, nervously. He decided that this might be such a bad vacation, after all. Granted, he didn't want to live here. He'd sure miss his family, as well as life of the 1980s. Most of all, he'd miss his rock and roll. Still, he quite found the place to be fascinating. "It's so nice to meet some new potential family members."

"I really am enjoying this place, as well," added Sarah. Marty smiled, as he glanced at his girlfriend. This was another major plus about this trip. "Though, I rather must say, it's so hard for me to look at your son - and not see my boyfriend. It's rather freaky."

"The rings!" gasped Marty, as he just realized something. "Those were a present from my father. As soon as Sarah and I put on those rings, they transported us here! That very well could mean that we share a father." With a sigh, he added, "This is heavy!"

"I don't understand where weight comes into this," Laurent replied, confused. "At any rate, I'm not sure about you - but I'm feeling a little hungry. The Beavers invited us to their party, but I wasn't able to make it. Marta's been so sick, and I quite reckon she's scared of the... We should simply think positively - and trust Aslan to come through."

Marty smiled, as he sat at the table. He was simply looking forward to meeting young Marta. He really wondered how old the little girl was, and if George was also _her_ father. Sometimes, Marty sure wished that he wasn't the youngest child in his family.

oooooooooo

As Marty glanced around the table, he felt a little nervous. While he was always very outgoing, and not really the shy type of person - this wasn't exactly a normal type of situation. He sure wondered if any if those teenagers actually grew up in the Narnian world - or if, like him, they were all just visitors from worlds similar to that of his own.

"How about introducing ourselves?" suggested Marty, trying to sound as confident as possible. "My name's Marty McFly - and this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. We quite enjoy Narnia, so far. This place is totally awesome! We also just met Sarah Williams."

"My name is Cameron Frye," offered one of the other boys. "This is Ferris Bueller, my best friend - and his sister, Jeanie. I'm still not sure of just how the three of us simply ended up here - but... Well, I must admit that I'm actually starting to enjoy it here!"

"I'm Harvey Dornacker," added another boy. "This is my sister, Julie. This is simply our first time of being in Narnia - but, for much of our lives, we sure were a close friend to a Narnian. It was a pretty multicoloured bird, called Floria. She first came to us, about thirteen years ago. At the time, I was only five years old - while Julie was just four."

"That sounds rather delightful!" gushed another girl. "My name is Wendy Darling - and my little sister, Emily, is also here. I was simply good friends with Peter Pan, for a little over six years. We adopted the Lost Boys of the time. Emily wasn't quite born, yet."

Marty was stunned, as he was quite familiar with most of those names. Three of them were from the movie, Ferris Bueller's Day Off - which was rather another present that Doc purchased, from one year into the future. It really felt strange to see them here.

Furthermore, he also really was familiar with the name Wendy Darling - have watched both read the book and watched the Disney adaption. It seemed quite strange to see the heroine in the flesh. Granted, he rather never heard of a little sister named Emily. However, Wendy did mention that she was born a little _after_ there adventures.

"It's real great to meet all of you," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I really hope that we can find a way to defeat Jareth and Captain Hook. If I'm not simply mistaken, I do have a good feeling that Aslan will be involved. Still, I have a feeling that we'll be involved."

"I think I can handle that," Sarah commented, somewhat nervously. "A little over two years ago, I sure made a very foolish wish. I was so annoyed with my little brother, I wished for him to be taken away. When that actually did happen, I just regretted it."

"That's so terrible!" gasped Wendy, shocked. "I sometimes have my moments with my brothers, as well as Emily. Still, I'm really like a second mother to them. After all, while we were in Neverland, I was actually a mother to the Lost Boys - as well as to Michael and John. I'd never simply wish for them to disappear. I care about them, too much."

"Actually, I can relate to Sarah," commented Jeanie, blushing. "Ferris and I sure don't always get along. In fact, I sometimes simply can't stand him. It often seems like Mom and Dad likes him, better than me. Still, at other times, Ferris actually isn't that bad."

"Well, I've certainly learned my lesson," Sarah replied, blushing. "I mean, I simply feel ashamed of just how I acted. Granted, I still don't have the greatest relationship with my stepmother. Neither does Toby, though - and he's really her _biological_ son."

"Sometimes, I dislike being the youngest in my family," Marty commented, sighing. "Of course, it isn't all bad. Still, I remember being younger - and quite resenting how I had an earlier bedtime than Dave and Linda. I just didn't think it was fair. I really didn't like the idea of them having fun, while I was in bed. All in all, though, I simply love them!"

"Harvey and I get along, almost all the time," explained Julie. "Our parents are rather wonderful people. Our mother is quite familiar with Narnia, too - although, I guess we shouldn't tell you who she is. Our father is also quite open-minded. They're far out!"

"That's awesome!" gushed Marty. "My father's also an open-minded person. He's sure big on science fiction. He released his very first novel, not long ago - and he's working on his second. He's also published a lot of short stories, and won an award in 1973."

"I quite have a feeling that we're from different time periods," commented Harvey. "It was 1974, where Julie and I came from. It sure seems as if most of you here are from more into the future, though. On the other hand, Wendy sure seems to be from more into the past. It's interesting to think that we actually came from all over the place."

"By the time 1974 really comes around," Wendy explained, pensively, "most likely, I'll actually have _grandchildren_ around my age. Perhaps, even older. Crikey! As if I wasn't feeling old enough, already! I reckon that's actually of no matter, right now."

"Of course not," Marty replied, softly. "Well, it's sure great to meet all of you. It looks like dinner will be ready, soon. It's nice to know that, when we return home, we really well return to about the same moment we left. Hell, we won't even have aged a bit!"

"That will be totally awesome!" exclaimed Ferris. "Well, I must say that I'm happy that we ended up here - even if we really... I'm not quite sure if I'd want to _live_ here, though. After all, this world sure doesn't have all the technology that I'm used to. It'd get rather dull, as well - not having any rock and roll music to get you all pumped up."

"I hear ya, Ferris!" agreed Marty, as he fully understood what Ferris meant. He really didn't feel as if he be in favour of just moving here, as nice as the world seemed. Still, for a little vacation, it'd be great. Of course, having Jennifer with him actually helped.


	7. Chapter 6

_December 24, 1010  
6:15 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

Doc smiled, as he listened to Mr. Tumnus playing the flute. Clara, of course, was from a time period prior to the time CS Lewis wrote The Chronicles of Narnia series. It quite was an interesting experience, spending time in this world. He simply didn't feel that it was in good form to tell Mr. Tumnus that he was a character in a book series, though.

Mr. Tumnus actually explained to Doc and Clara about the Hundred-Year Winter, and about how he almost turned Lucy to the Witch Witch - but simply reconsidered, when he came to enjoy her company. He felt sorry for the way he almost wronged the girl.

To this day, they remained close friends. Lucy was eighteen years old, but never lost her youthful spirit. Lucy was only one year older than Marty, from when Doc last saw him. He felt a real sense of longing, as he pondered over how Marty touched his life.

The faun also explained about the current threat that plagued Narnia. Doc was quite familiar with Captain Hook, having read Peter Pan and Wendy. He simply had no idea who Jareth was. Clara, once again, was familiar with neither. Doc really had to admit that he was very scared by the prospect of fighting Captain Hook, as well as Jareth.

"That was real good music," gushed Clara, as Mr. Tumnus put his flute down. "I'd sure love to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia. It seems queer, though, that they're all brothers and sisters. I've never heard of a kingdom with two kings and two queens."

"I daresay, it is quite unusual," agreed Mr. Tumnus, with a small smile. "They do quite fine in their position, though. This place just seems to be sort of a paradise, after the end of the Hundred-Year Winter. Well, I do reckon that you've enjoyed your dinner."

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. Tumnus," gushed Doc, as he looked at the faun. "The food was simply delicious. To be honest, though, this still is really a little too much for me to take in. Even though I've invented time travel - and, for some time, I've sure believed that parallel universes were theoretically probable - I've never quite believed that..."

"This is quite fascinating, though," added Clara. "I was a little scared, at first - but I'm sure that I could get used to life like this. Ever since I was a little girl, I've been rather interested in far away places. I was quite fond of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland."

"Think of what it's like, for me," Mr. Tumnus pointed out. "It's so strange to think that, where you came from, fauns don't even exist. During the Hundred-Year Winter, I just forgot what humans looked like - as I've been separated from them, for a long time."

"I'd almost like to live here," Clara commented, dreamily. "It sure appears as if I might be pregnant, and this could be a real good place for us to raise our children. The best thing of all is, we really won't have to concern ourselves with the possibility disrupting the course of future events. Doesn't this sound like a splendid idea to you, Emmett?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Clara," insisted Doc, firmly. "Also, we can't very well just abandon Marty. We have to make sure he even made it home, safely. There is a slight possibility, after all, of... Well, you know. Besides, I really am missing him."

"I'm sorry about that, Emmett," Clara replied, blushing. "I guess it wouldn't be too fair to Marty, if we rather disappeared off the face of the Earth. After all, he'd be terribly worried of us - if there was just no record of us existing after December 24 of 1855."

"Your situation sounds rather astounding," commented Mr. Tumnus. "Even though we do have magic here, I don't reckon that we have time travel. It really sounds like time travel can become real messy. From what you told me about Marty, he reminds me of Martin - who plays the lute, and is so easy-going. I reckon you'd enjoy his company."

"I really would love to meet Martin," Doc replied, excitedly. "I just wonder what Marty would think about this place. It certainly would enjoy this place, a little more - if Marty was also here. I simply met him about twenty years, in fact, before he first met me."

"I really don't think Marty likes me, that much," Clara commented, worriedly. "I mean, on the day that you first rescued me... Well, he really didn't seem to be too happy to see... He seemed to be real impatient, when you helped me to carry my bags home."

"I'm sure he didn't have anything against you, personally," Doc replied, softly. "I think it was just that he... Well, he simply was a little anxious for us to return to 1985 - and you... Well, in all honesty, you did sort of end up quite interfering with our plans - but unintentionally, of course. I hope Marty's doing fine! If I could only see him, again!"

"I actually know what it's like," Mr. Tumnus commented, softly, "to be separated from someone that you really care about. For a hundred years, I simply wasn't able to see my sister. She was in Archenland - and, in Narnia, it was... I reckon you can guess."

"The Hundred-Year Winter," Doc replied, softly. As the faun nodded, he added, "This is quite a lovely place, I'll admit. You've been real hospitable to us, which we certainly appreciate. I'd be interested in seeing more of the world. It's a rather nice vacation."

"Why don't we head over to the Beavers?" suggested Mr. Tumnus. "The party should be winding down. I was invited, but I declined - as I really had other plans. However, you two then showed up. Martin might be there, as well. He is very talented - and, in fact, we've even played together. The girls around here are quite keen on him, too."

Doc just smiled, as he and Clara stood up. He thought about Jennifer, and wondered if he and Marty were still together. He also hoped that Marty quite managed to avoid getting into that accident. He wanted for his young friend to have a happy future.

oooooooooo

"It's nice to meet both of you," gushed Verne, as he smiled at his new friends. "This is turning out to be a very wonderful Christmas present. I wonder what Dad would say, if he knew that we've been here. The thing is, Jules and I have very special lives. We have two different time periods to call our home. We like the 1980s, a little better."

"I'm from the year 2007," explained Krissy. "You should meet my mommy. She's a real cool person, and she went on a cool adventure. I like a lot of music and movies of the 1980s. My favourite band is Huey Lewis and The News. I also just love Led Zeppelin."

"Those are both good bands," agreed Verne, nodding. "Jules and I have been to the future, before. They have cool things, like hoverboards. We just asked Dad to let us bring back, but he figured that it'd be too risky. I was bummed, when he said that."

"The future sounds like a very nice place to be," commented Emily. "It's 1917, where I come from. Wendy is sure lucky, and so are all my brothers. I was never able to go to Neverland. I sure wonder what it was like, to live there for many years - and to never grow up. At least, I got to go to Narnia. It's quite nice, being able to meet all of you."

"Howdy!" called out a small blond boy, as he walked up. "I sure don't reckon I've seen any of you around. My name is Corin, and I am the son of King Lune. I wish I could've been at the party, but Aunt Lyra had other business to attend to. Where are you..."

"We're all from other worlds," explained Jules. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though. I think it's so interesting, meeting someone our age who's a resident of Narnia. What is it like, growing up in this world? At any rate, there actually should be some cake left."

"Well, Father is the King of Archenland," replied Corin. "I'm spending the holidays with my Aunt Lyra, though. I reckon that I quite enjoy living here. Father says that I have to be king, though, when I grow up. I'm really just not keen on the idea of being king, as it's a lot of responsibility. I wish I could let one of my friends have that position."

"I'm sure it won't be all that bad," replied Jules, gently. "As the ruler of the land, I can imagine that there would be a lot of perks. After all, it'll just be up to you to set all the rules - and... Corin, you'll have the whole Archenland population at your fingertips."

"I'm sure it's not all that, Jules," protested Verne, with some annoyance. While he got along with his brother, much of the time - Jules certainly also had a tendency towards being bossy. Jules often insisted that being older meant that Verne had to obey him.

"Oh, I know it's not all that," agreed Corin. "I sure do know plenty of people, though, who rather do think that. They quite have a lot to learn, though. Whenever there's a threat to the land - guess who's duty it is, to take care of that thread. Oh, I sure can pull a few punches - but... I don't quite think you mentioned what your names were."

"My name is Jules," explained the elder Brown, "and my little brother is Verne. This is Emily, and over here is Krissy. It's simply great to meet you, Corin. Would you like to play hide and seek? There should be plenty of places here to hide. It'll be quite fun."

"Oh, I'm sure keen on hide and seek!" exclaimed Corin, as the other children cheered. "I've been here, plenty of times. I really know plenty of good hiding places. There are even some hiding places, in fact, that aren't quite obvious. At any rate, can I be it?"

"That'd be just fine with me," Krissy replied, as the others nodded. "It's great to meet you. In a way, I wish I could stay here - but I'd sure miss Mommy. This has sure been a fun evening. The food sure was delicious, and the people here are all interesting. It was wonderful. Well, Corin, you go count to a hundred - and the rest of us will hide!"

Verne smiled, as he ran off. It sure was fortunate that, earlier this evening, he found a great hiding place. He kept in mind his parents' warning against hiding in cupboards, and was happy that the hiding place he had in mind didn't happen to be one of those.


	8. Chapter 7

_December 24, 1010  
7:00 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

"Doc!" exclaimed Marty, as he was shocked to see his friend. "Is that really you, Doc? I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here." He ran up, as he added, "This is quite a pleasant surprise. How are you enjoying Narnia, so far? It's not home, but I love it!"

"Marty!" exclaimed Doc, as he hugged the teen. "I just didn't expect to see you here, either! It's sure been, uh... Great Scott! It's been over three months, since I last saw you. I felt bad that I wasn't able to make it back, with you. Well, how are you doing?"

"I've been doing pretty good, Doc," replied Marty, cheerfully. "I've quite managed to avoid getting into that race with Needles, and..." Marty didn't think he should let Doc know that, eventually, he'd be moving his family back to 1985. Suddenly, as he quite realized something else, he gasped, "Wait a minute! Are you from the year... 1885?"

"Precisely," replied Doc, smiling. "Clara and I got married. We also just found out that Clara might be pregnant. This is really about the happiest moment of my life. I'm very about to become a father. Although, I'm concerned about how it might affect the..."

"... space time continuum, right?" Marty asked, smiling. Doc nodded. "Although, if you and I are currently in another world... I just wonder if we'd have to be _especially_ careful here. Well, at any rate, I'm so happy for you and Clara. It must be a little..."

"Hi, Doc!" called out Jennifer, as she walked up. "It's rather nice that you're here." As Clara walked up, she added, "It's great to see you, as well, Clara. It's sure great that we'll all be together. I must say, this about just the greatest adventure that I've ever been on! I'm real worried about, about having to deal with Captain Hook and Jareth."

"You must be Jennifer," Clara replied, smiling. She shook Jennifer's hand, as she quite looked nervous. "Emmett told me a little about you, and how you and Marty are really in love." To Marty, she added, "It's great to see you again, Marty. How do you do?"

"I'm sure doing great, Clara," Marty replied, nervously. "Doc told me about you were, uh, going to become a mother." Clara nodded, as a smile spread across her face. "I'm so happy for you. It's so nice to see you. So, uh, how did you two end up in Narnia?"

"I rather have no idea," replied Clara, quietly. "It was about quarter after four, when Emmett and I found ourselves here. It just looks as if we were sent here, though, for some reason." She swallowed, before adding, "It's still quite hard to get over the fact that you're name isn't really 'Clint Eastwood'. You sure look a little like your ancestor."

"Yeah, I guess I really do," Marty replied, nervously. "Well, this was certainly a major surprise. You see, we sure were wondering how your first Christmas in the past went - and we... Well, if I didn't think this night could get even more exciting - it sure did!"

"We were just thinking about you, as well," Doc explained, softly. "I was even saying that our trip would be better, if you showed up. Well, I guess my wish came true. It's about the best Christmas present I could ask for, in fact. I'm just overjoyed, in fact."

"In a way, our first child is also here," Clara added, as she rubbed at her belly. "I sure feel rather worried, though - about dealing with the... Initially, I really was frightened - when we first came here. I really figured that this might be some science experiment that Emmett was working on. I should've known better, though. This is very exciting."

"Oh, it certainly is," Marty gushed, smiling. Marty then realized that, in a sense, Jules had been in Narnia _twice_! "Well, Doc, I sure can imagine how happy you must've been - the past few months. I really wish I could've been around, for your wedding."

"I've sure missed you a lot, too," replied Doc, softly. "In fact, I've been worried about you - after I realized that I sent you back at... Well, I presume that Einstein has been getting his daily walks, and being well fed?" Marty nodded. "I really miss him, as well."

"Einie will be just fine," Marty assured the scientist, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He knew better than to let Doc know about his plans to return to the future, after all. "It certainly is very exciting. Well, if we're able to handle people like the Libyan terrorists and the Tannens - I think we'll be able to handle those like Captain Hook and Jareth."

"I'm not very certain about that, Marty," Clara replied, shuddering. "After all, if those people come armed with magic, then how are we expected to fight against them. The thing is, as much as I'm really enjoying Narnia - I'm rather scared of what lies ahead."

"If you don't mind, Marty," Doc commented, as he slipped his arm around his wife, "I'd rather like to take a little walk with Clara. We'll definitely see you around, though. You take care of yourself. You too, Jennifer. Now, if we could also just have Einie here..."

Marty smiled, as he watched Doc and Clara walked. Even though he really was happy to run into them, it also seemed like a rather awkward conversation. He couldn't quite let Doc know about the future - and it'd feel quite strange to ask Doc questions about the past few months, which Marty already knew the answers to. Still, he was thrilled.

oooooooooo

Marty smiled, as Martin was playing a tune on his lute. While it sure wasn't the kind of music that Marty was used to, he simply enjoyed it. It was just a real shame, though, that he hadn't actually brought a tape recorder along. He felt a strong desire to bring some of the music back to his world. He was so impressed with the talent of his twin.

"How was that?" Martin asked, as he set his lute down. "Perhaps, later on, you could play us a little tune. I'm real happy to meet you. Perhaps, one day, I could also meet Dave and Linda. I sure do miss Father. How do you like what you've read, thus far?"

"I loved it!" gushed Marty. "I really love your music, as well. I don't quite know how to play a lute, though. After all, the lute quite has a different number of strings from the guitar - which, I suppose, doesn't exist here. Anyway, yeah, your father's book is..."

"This is simply amazing!" exclaimed Martin. "I'd hate for you to leave. This is about the greatest Christmas ever. It'd sure be better, of course, if Father could also be here. I really loved him. He always said that A Nymph's Courage was based on his own life. It was just prior to coming here, in fact, that he failed to defend his friend from a bully."

"Mother?" asked a little brunette girl, as she stepped into the living room. "I really was wondering if you would be able to..." Suddenly, her eyes sure grew wide - just as she glanced between Marty and Martin. "Mother, how come I see a second Martin here?"

"Marta, how are you feeling?" asked Laurent, as she helped the little girl onto her lap. "I should introduce you to your new brother, Marty. When you were a very mere one year old, your father left this world. Since then, he went on to have more children."

"I simply wish I knew Father, a little more," commented Marta, pensively. "Marty looks exactly like Martin!" After a brief pause, she added, "If Father really left us five years ago, then... Why does Marty actually appear to be the same age as Martin? This is so confounding. Shouldn't Marty be younger that me? I know how to add and subtract."

"Narnia time is sure different from that of The Land of Man," explained Laurent. "Your father was twelve years old, when he first came here. After he stayed here for thirty years, he returned to the same time that he left - and just reverted to being twelve."

"It's sure great to meet you, Marta," commented Marty, as he reached out to hug the girl. Just then, Marty grabbed onto Marta's hands - as he just started to twirl the little girl around. Marty smiled - as Marta squealed, with excitement. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Marty, that really was fun," replied Marta, as Marty set her to the ground. "You actually are a lot like Martin. I still don't quite understand this whole thing about time - but I... I guess it's of no matter." Turning to Laurent, she added, "Mother, I feel very hungry. Can I have a little something to eat? Also do you have any hot cocoa left?"

"Oh, I should think so," Laurent replied, smiling. "I reckon you're getting rather weary of chicken broth. Although, if you're feeling a little better, I sure was thinking that we could stop by the Beavers. It'd hate for you to be sick, tomorrow. It's a special day."

"I'm feeling a lot better," Marta replied, smiled. "I'm still feeling frightened, though, of Captain Hook and Jareth. Oh, Mother, what if they find us? Why did they really have to ruin our enjoyment. Oh, Mother, I'm too young to die! I hope that Aslan can..."

"Everything will be just fine, sweetheart," assured Laurent, smiling. "I trust that Aslan will be able to conquer those hoodlums. Don't worry your little head off, my dear. This should be a time for being quite joyful, after all. I mean, we aren't going to let any old pirate or goblin ruin things for us. We'll be certain to show the door, soon enough."

"Mother's right," Martin added, smiling. Turning to Marty, he added, "Well, Marty, I'm certain that you'll like Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. They're real friendly, and I do regret that we've missed the party. Still, it was great getting to meet you. Well, let's get going."

"Yeah, it's sure been an exciting experience," agreed Marty, as he lifted up Marta. He lifted up Marta, and realized that the girl looked a little like his older sister. "It's so nice to meet Marta, as well. She's a real sweet little girl. It's nice that she's feeling better."

Marta simply squealed, as she ran outside. Marty and Martin were both laughing, just as they ran after the little girl. Marty sure had a great feeling that he was in for some more excitement. He sure wondered if his mother knew about his father's adventures in Narnia. Sarah then threw her arm around him, as she seemed to be quite excited.


	9. Chapter 8

_December 24, 1010  
8:00 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

"I actually must say, Jenn," commented Marty, cheerfully, "once I finally got over my initial shock of just being here, I've sure been enjoying myself." Smiling, Marty looked around - and he was shocked by what he just saw. "Hey, Jenn!" Marty exclaimed, as he pointed to his right. "I see two people, who actually happen to look just like me!"

"My goodness!" gasped Jennifer, as she looked to where Marty was pointing. "Well, it really is a shock. At least, this might explain why some people were actually looking at you so... Granted, it's not the very first time this has happened. Still, it just seems..."

"I should be used to it, by now," replied Marty, sighing. "After all, just a month ago, I met another version of myself - who actually had a twin! Still, it's sure seems weird to think that I... This is a different kind of an alternate reality, from the one that we..."

"I do understand what you...." Jennifer started to say. Suddenly, she gasped, "I can hardly believe it! It quite looks like my cousin, Sarah! She even had her arm around... around your double! We'll have to..." In a quieter voice, she added, "It quite looks as if they've spotted us. I think they're headed this way. Just try to act natural, Marty."

"Hello, there!" called out one of the Marty doubles, as headed over to the group. "I'm not sure what's... Are you from a different world?" Marty just nodded, as he sure felt too stunned to speak. "So am I. It looks like Martin here, though, is my half-brother."

"You sure do look familiar to me," added the girl, as she looked right at Jennifer. "You look like my cousin, Jennifer." With that, Jennifer's mouth was agape. "Is your name, uh, Jennifer Parker?" Jennifer nodded, vigorously. "Well, my name is Sarah Parker!"

"Really?" Jennifer gasped, excitedly. "Cousins?" Sarah just nodded, as a smile spread across her face. "This is simply awesome! I quite never thought I'd run into my cousin here! Granted, you're might not the version of my cousin that I know - but, still... It's real exciting nonetheless. You've even dyed your hair the same colour as my cousin!"

"Jeez," mumbled Marty, "as if this day just wasn't weird enough, already." In a louder voice, he added, "I'm sorry! It's just that I didn't actually expect to run into two other versions of myself. Although, I'm not a stranger to meeting other versions of myself."

"Are you quite serious?" asked Marty Two, shocked. "Also, I'm sort of wondering why you're dating Sarah's cousin - instead of Sarah. After all, I really figured that meeting Martin would be enough weirdness for one day. How's your life different from mine?"

"I quite think we should all sit down for this," suggested Marty One, nervously. As the whole group sat on rocks. He continued, "The thing is, I'm just about as curious of the differences - as you guys probably are. You see, I grew up in Hill Valley - and I'm very close to Dr. Emmett Brown, who I call 'Doc'. I've dated Jennifer for over two years."

"That really is different," Marty Two replied, stunned. "While both of my parents grew up in Hill Valley, I grew up in Elmdale. I really don't know of anyone named Dr. Emmett Brown. I've been dating Sarah for about two years, as well. I think we're destined."

"We're very certain that his story is tied in with mine," added Martin. "We have strong evidence to believe that his father is actually the same as mine. My father came here, when he was twelve years old. He stayed here for thirty years, and then went back."

"After that," continued Marty Two, "he simply reverted to being twelve. We have the same birthday. Shortly after failing to defend a friend, that was when Father actually ended up here. In both of our worlds, he wrote a book called A Nymph's Courage. An interesting thing is, the books are very similar - but not quite. What about with you?"

"Dad never quite wrote a book with that title," Marty One replied, stunned. Realizing something, he added, "You never travelled back in time?" Marty Two shook his head. "So, uh, your parents were always successful people? You never knew them to..."

"They were always successful, as far as I know," replied Marty Two, as he seemed to be quite confused. "What do you mean by travelling in time, though? I mean, I rather didn't think time travel was possible. Then again, I also didn't really believe in Narnia."

"Well, it's really kind of a long story," Marty One explained, as he glanced at Jennifer. As his counterpart didn't know Doc, he sure didn't think it was a good idea to really go into detail. "In a nutshell, I ended up in 1955. Once there, I quite ended up disrupting my parents first meeting. Thus, I spend the whole week getting them back together."

"Also, prior to going back in time," added Jennifer, "his parents were essentially, well, losers. His father was quite unconfident, as well as a pushover - while his mother was a drunk. I sure was never a part of that timeline, but that was what Marty's told me."

"You're kidding!" shrieked Marty Two, horrified. Marty One just shook his head, "Well, this really must be more proof that my father is also Martin's father. It quite seems as if, had Dad never went to Narnia, he'd simply be... well, the way you described him."

"This is very astounding," Martin added, sighing. "It really appears as if you two came from different, but very similar, worlds." To Marty Two, he added, "It rather looks like your father was simply the only one to... to enter Narnia." After taking a brief pause, he added, "At any rate, I do reckon we ought to go mingle with some of the others."

Marty One smiled, as the group stood up. It really seemed strange to think that, not only were there two versions of him here - but there was also a version of Jennifer's cousin. Come to think of it, why _did_ his other self end up with Jennifer's cousin?

oooooooooo

Verne really felt stunned, as he noticed that a small brunette girl was approaching the group. The girl happened to bear a striking resemblance to Linda McFly - who was one of his close friends from the past. He then wondered if the girl _was_ her. After all, Marty informed him and Jules that his parents really showed up - from the year 1885!

Verne, along with Jules, were both rather tempted to talk to their parents - but Marty warned them against the idea, figuring that it might be very risky. He then thought of how his mother was pregnant, and then realized that she was actually carrying Jules.

"Marta!" called out Cor, just as the girl walked up. Verne swallowed, realizing that the girl probably wasn't Linda. "It's good to see you here. It really appears as if you were even later to the party, than I am. Well, if you feel hungry - there is some cake left."

"I was so sick," explained Marta. "I had to lie in bed, for most of the day - and I drank a lo of chicken broth. I sure hope that tomorrow, I... I just can't believe that I have a new brother. I rather don't understand about the whole time thing - but, after Father left the world, he... he went on to have more children. Marty looks a lot like Martin!"

"What?" gasped Verne, as he could hardly believe what he heard. He then glanced at Jules, who rather seemed to be about as shocked. After all, he never heard anything about Marty's father being in Narnia. "Did you just say that Marty was your brother?"

"That's right," Marta replied, smiling. "Marty looks so much like Martin, it's sure hard to tell them apart. From what Mother told me, Father was really twelve years old - when he entered this world. When he left, she said that he'd just go back to being twelve."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Verne, subconsciously using Marty's expression. "I just can't... You look familiar to me, as well. I suppose nothing should shock me, anymore. Jules and I didn't exactly have ordinary lives, after all. With Dad having invented time travel, and meeting Mom in the past... Well, it's still so hard to believe that Marty..."

"Verne, you might want to look over there!" called out Jules, as he pointed to his left. As Verne turned his head, he sure was taken aback by what he saw. Immediately, he saw _three_ young men - who all looked like Marty. "So, Jules, what do you think?"

"A third Martin?" Marta gasped, as she seemed rather mystified. For a minute, Verne thought that Marta would actually faint. "I don't understand what's going on here. It just... Does this mean that I now have three brother, who all happen to be triplets?"

"Verne," whispered Jules, as he leaned up towards his brother. "I really have a hunch that that Marty she's referring to isn't 'our' Marty. It sure sounds as if the Marty she's referring to is from a world that's sure very similar to ours, but isn't quite." In a louder voice, he added, "Marta, I don't think that third man is your brother. I think that..."

"Oh, wait until Mommy hears about this!" exclaimed Krissy, as she seemed to be very amused by the whole situation. "When I actually made that wish upon a falling star, I never dreamed that I would have so much fun. Sometimes, I wish that I had a twin."

"We really have twins in our family," explained Emily, smiling. "They're names are Bert and Ernie. They don't like it, whenever people treat them as if they were one person. Back on Neverland, they were just referred to as Twins. That must've been boring."

"Father said that I was born with a twin," Corin put in, sighing. "He died, though - just shortly after we were born. Sometimes, I just wonder what it would've been like - had he lived." Looking around, he added, "I reckon there's no such sense in thinking about what might've happened. At any rate, everyone, why don't we just play a little tag?"

With enthusiasm, everyone sat up. Verne simply couldn't help but feel sorry for Corin, though. He was also curious to really find out more about this alternate Marty, as well as Martin. At least, there was a good explanation for Marta actually resembling Linda.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't own The Wizard of Oz, either.**

_December 24, 1010  
9:00 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

Harvey felt stunned, as caught sight of the Kings and Queens on Narnia. He felt very nervous about meeting his relatives. He really was struck by how beautiful his mother looked. She sure bore a striking resemblance to Julie, as well - except that she looked a little older. He wondered how his mother would react, upon seeing him and Julie.

"This is so groovy," commented Julie, as she seemed to be quite amazed. "It's really a shame that we can't let them know who we are. Man, our mum was rather lucky - and I'm sure that she'd... Aunt Lucy looks so attractive, as well. I wonder how old she is."

"Aunt Lucy was eight, when she first entered Narnia," explained Harvey. "Well, Floria did mention that ten years have rather passed. From that, we can simply deduct that Aunt Lucy is now eighteen." Realizing something, he added, "She's one year older..."

"... then she was," continued Julie, stunned, "when she died in that train crash. After all, when they returned to our world, they... they rather reverted to their ages. Mum did mention that, when they ruled the land, they lived in Cair Paravel. I just wonder if we'll ever be ever to see that land. It'd be so groovy, in fact, to see their old home."

"Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve," called out the elder woman, as the quartet quite approached the group. Harvey and Julie were simply awestruck, as they realized that the woman was their mother. "I declare, the two of you do look very familiar to me."

"The fair madam looks much like you, sister," replied the younger woman, awed. "I do reckon that they came from... the land that you and I grew up in. I've sure seen how the goblin appears to have his sights set on you. Perhaps, these are allies of ours."

"Affirmative," replied Harvey, as he smiled at the group. "In fact, we both came from the same world as you, you royal majesties." Just then, quite realizing that he was in the presence of royalty, he bowed. His sister followed suit, as she curtsied. "I'm sure pleased to meet the four of you. We, uh... Well, we've certainly heard about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," replied the elder girl. "It feels good, knowing that it's been ten years. It's quite hard to believe that, not long ago, it was forbidden to celebrate Christmas on this land. Earlier today, though, I sure ran into the goblin."

"That's very awful!" gasped Julie, as Harvey nodded his agreement. To his horror, he realized that his very own mother was being harassed by a goblin. "I guess we'll quite see you around. We'd better get back with... the rest of our friends. Well, see ya!"

"We'll be spending the night here," Lucy replied, smiling. "I just spoke with Laurent. It rather is a remarkable thing, Martin having a twin - from another world! It still doesn't explain where the mysterious triplet comes from, though. Well, I reckon it's just of no concern to us. Anyway, I can't seem to shake of the feeling that you two are... kin."

"Yeah, it could be," Harvey replied, nervously. He remembered Floria's warning to not let them know who they are. "I've sure been so curious about the triplets, as well. My sister says that they're cute. I reckon she has a crush. At any rate, I love this place!"

"That's good to here," Peter replied, smiling. "This place is starting to feel like home to us, now. I'm sure a mite worried about Susan, though. Well, it's always great to meet people from other worlds - as long as they aren't quite like Captain Hook and Jareth."

oooooooooo

Sarah W smiled, as she listened to Martin play the lute. The music wasn't exactly rock and roll, but she certainly still enjoyed it. It seemed a little strange to think that there were three Martins here. She sure felt that it was unfortunate that two were already taken. The Martin who was native to this world, at least, seemed to still be available.

She was quite fond of the movie Back to the Future, and it was so shocking to believe that the characters sure seemed to have come alive. She also had quite a slight crush on Michael J Fox. She sighed, as she really wondered what Martin thought about her.

She often wished that Marty McFly was real. She wouldn't been as thrilled, though - if she happened to meet Michael J Fox's _other_ famous character, Alex P Keaton. If anything, the experience seemed like a dream. She couldn't recall feeling so excited.

"It's wonderful that you folks are quite enjoying my music," commented Martin, as he flashed a lopsided smile - which simply made Sarah's heart flutter. "My brother, along with his counterpart, have taught me a new song. Where they come from, they sure share my passion for music. They both play an instrument, though, called a guitar."

"The power of love is a curious thing," Martin started to sing. Sarah W recognized the song, as she really smiled. "Make a one man weep, make another man sing... Change a hawk to a little white dove... More than a feeling... That's the power of love."

"Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream," continued Martin, as Sarah W was certainly swaying to the music. "Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream... Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right... Power of love that keeps you home at night."

"You don't need money, don't take fame," Martin continued, as he just launched into the chorus. "Don't need no credit card to ride this train... It's strong and it's sudden, and it's cruel sometimes..." Sarah W felt happy, as she sure was into the music. "But it might just save your life... That's the power of love... That's the power of love."

Sarah W looked around, and noticed that everyone else were really swaying back and forth. Even Wendy seemed to be enjoying the song. She wondered if Martin would be receptive to entering her world. She had a lot that she actually wished to show him.

"How was it?" asked Martin, as he set down his lute. He then flashed a lopsided smile, which warmed Sarah W's heart. "I must say, this has simply been an exciting day. It's feels great, meeting some family that I never knew I had. I might play more, later."

Sarah W smiled, as it appeared at Martin was actually headed her way. However, he passed her - and walked over to the Martys. She tried not to feel that hurt, as it just would be quite natural for him to want to spend more time with his counterparts. She wondered if she had a counterpart, maybe one who never traversed the Labyrinth.

"You just love him, don't you?" whispered Julie. Sarah W nodded, as she blushed. "He is rather cute, isn't he? I quite love that song he just played. I can't quite believe that Jareth has his sights set on my... my mother. We really cannot allow this to happen!"

"Oh, I simply don't blame you," replied Sarah W, as she thought of her own mother. It dud seem quite strange, thinking that Harvey and Julie were actually the descendants of one of the Pevensie siblings. "I rather understand how freaked out you must feel."

oooooooooo

Peter Pan smiled, somewhat wistfully - as he glanced at Wendy. At five feet six inches tall, she was now two inches taller than him. When he first met her, she was quite two inches _shorter_ than him. He then glanced at Emily, who rather wasn't even born - when he brought Wendy to the mother to some Lost Boys. He really felt so nostalgic.

"Thinking of Wendy?" asked Tinkerbell, as a small smile formed on her tiny lips. "I must say, I still feel guilty - when I think of how spiteful I've been, towards her. Well, I just wonder how how long our new Lost Boys... and Girls... will stay around? After all..."

"I rather never expected that we'd get Lost _Girl_s," Peter Pan replied, laughing. "I always understand that girls were more clever than boys. I still can't get over how we have two girls in our group. They're far too young to be mothers, though. It really..."

"They really don't even _remember_ their mothers," Tinkerbell pointed out, shaking her head. "Most do forget, quite soon after entering Neverland. It certainly has been a more peaceful place, since Captain Hook has been vanquished. It's quite strange to think that Tiger Lily's also all grown up. She and Wendy were about the same age."

"It simply is nice, never growing up," Peter Pan commented, sighing. "There are some disadvantages, though." He looked around, as he really caught sight of two girls who appeared to be about the same physical age as him. "I wonder who these girls are."

"You sure must be Peter Pan, right?" asked the brunette girl, as she was accompanied by a girl with reddish-gold hair. Peter Pan nodded, as he smiled. "It's really feels great to meet you. I've heard stories about you, and we decided that we should just help."

"Your help would be greatly appreciated," Peter Pan replied, smiling. "I can't quite help but... Well, I can't believe that Jareth actually managed to bring Captain Hook back to life. Once he's done here, he'll probably end up returning to Neverland. We can't quite allow this to happen. In fact, I looked up some books about the Telmarines - and I..."

"My name's Dorothy," replied the brunette, as she shook Peter Pan's hand, "and here is my best friend, Ozma. We also quite came to defeat Captain Hook and Jareth. Just before coming here, these two hoodlums appeared to rob the Emerald City of Oz."

"Right ," added Ozma, nodding, "and there actually seems to have been several failed attempts made... to bring our past enemies to life. They really succeeded with Mombi, but... She ended up surviving for only three hours, and she had none of her powers."

"We'll help you, Dorothy and Ozma," Peter Pan replied, swallowing. "We actually don't wish for Narnia to be overrun with these crooks. I'm sure trying to figure out if there's and connection between Captain Hook and the Telmarines - who, from what I actually understand, are pirate settlers to this world. We'll also help you find your treasure."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I also don't know The Nutcracker or Alice In Wonderland.**

_December 24, 1010  
10:30 PM Narnia Time  
World of Narnia_

"So, Hans, this is Narnia?" asked Marie Silberhaus, as she glanced around. "I daresay, even at night, this place looks simply beautiful. In fact, I would even say it's almost as beautiful as Confiturembourg. So, anyway, what's this you said about a... a threat?"

"There's a Goblin King," explains Hans Drosselmeyer, softly, "named Jareth - who had teamed up with a pirate, who calls himself Captain Hook. Unfortunately, they actually managed to cast a spell on the Sugar Plum Fairy - which turned her into a candy doll."

"That's awful!" gasped Marie, horrified. "That place has been quite peaceful, now, for two years!" Tears filled her eyes, as she continued, "Who would do such a thing? This is so... I sure thought that dealing with the Mouse King was bad enough, but this is... So, uh, where does... Narnia... come into this? Is this the land that they came from?"

"Not quite," replied Hans. "They are planning to attack this land, next - and I decided that we will really do our best to ensure that this does not happen. We also need the spell to restore the Sugar Plum Fairy. Also, the corpse of the Mouse King is gone."

"Oh, Hans, why would they opt to do such a... such a wicked thing?" Marie cried out. She swallowed hard, as she felt like sobbing. "If that isn't even their land, I just don't understand why... Whatever did we do to them? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Greeting, you two!" called out an unfamiliar voice. As Marie looked to her right, she saw two girls and a boy - all of who really appeared to be about her age. There was also a small fairy, as well. "My name is Peter Pan. Who might the two of you be?"

"I'm Hans, the Prince of Confiturembourg," the former nutcracker explained, "and this is my friend, Marie. We came here in hope of preventing Jareth and Captain Hook..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Hans," Peter Pan greeted, bowing. "I am terribly sorry to hear that your land was also invaded by those culprits. From my many years of dealing with Captain Hook, I can tell you just how ruthless he can be. I cannot..."

"I am Dorothy," added the brunette. "Dorothy Gale. They invaded Oz, as well - and it wasn't too hard to track them over here. They had tried to revive some of our former antagonists, and it seems as if Captain Hook himself had been revived. This is so..."

"Not surprised to hear that," Hans replied, rolling his eyes. "I sure do have reason to believe that they are planning to revive the Mouse King. His corpse was missing from our land, and they cast a spell on the Sugar Plum Fairy. His mother sure was the one responsible for turning me into a nutcracker, until Marie here had broken the spell."

"A nutcracker?" gasped the girl with the reddish-gold hair, wincing. "That sure can't be much fun. I myself had been turned into a boy, but that can't quite be anywhere near as bad as being a nutcracker. That is just... Anyway, I'm Ozma - the Princess of Oz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Ozma," Marie replied, curtsying. "Well, I'd be so great - if we sure could help you defeat the villains. If they do succeed in reviving the Mouse King, that could spell trouble for us all. If I never see him again, it'll be too..."

"... soon," agreed Peter Pan, nodding. "I sure feel the same way about Captain Hook. I was hoping to never hear from him, again. Well, it's great to meet the two of you. In fact, we do need all the help that we can get." He glanced around, before adding, "As it is, Tinkerbell says that we should meet at the Fairy Palace. It's not far from here."

Marie smiled, as she and Hans nodded. She could hardly wait to see more of this land, and she tried not to let herself feel discouraged. At the age of twelve, she was simply at the intermediate stage between childhood and adulthood. She rather vowed to not grow into a cynical and disillusioned adult - but, instead, maintain her optimistic spirit.

oooooooooo

Alice Liddell smiled, as she glanced around the world. She always was really a lover of nature - and, as she looked around, she felt that the world looked very beautiful. For all of its zaniness, she had grown quite fond of the Underworld. Besides, she felt as if the folks of the Aboveworld were too stuffy, conservative, and rigid in their ways.

"Where are we, Sir?" she asked - as she turned to her companion, the White Knight. Of all the folks that she had met in the Underworld, she simply felt the closest to her current companion - and, in fact, viewed him as being like an uncle. "It's beautiful!"

"It is," the White Knight agreed. "This is the world of Narnia. I daresay, this place just is... Well, I simply can't imagine myself living elsewhere - but I do not mind visiting this world. However, I'm afraid that we didn't come here for a pleasure trip. We do..."

"What is it, Sir?" Alice asked, anxiously. She then saw the sad look on her companion's face, and figured that something horrible really must have happened. "Is it the Queen of Hearts? We haven't had to deal with _her_ since I was seven - really seems hard to believe that it was five years ago - but is there any way that she could have..."

"In fact, there was an attempt to bring her back to life," The White Knight explained, grimly. "Since she had been blown to pieces, we sure never were able to find... all of her parts. The Cheshire Cat, however, had seen everything happen. He had told me that there was a pirate and a goblin, and the two had collected pieces of her body."

"I am not certain of what to say about this," Alice replied, shuddering. "So, anyway, about the pirate and goblin... I wasn't aware of either living in the Underworld... I'm just a little scared of pirates. I've always heard they they were dangerous people."

"They don't live in the Underworld," the White Knight confirmed. "Anyway, when I had spoken with the Mad Hatter about this, he quite informed me that we need to visit this world. He said something about a vision about this world... and about the fact that..."

"They're here?" Alice gasped. As her companion nodded, she added, "This is scary. I really wonder just what these crooks are up to. I mean, what is their motivation?"

"That I just have not a clue," the White Knight replied, softly. "Come this way. I see a group of children who quite seem to be about your age, and the boy dressed in green is waving to us. Perhaps, they might no more about what's going on here - and..."

Alice nodded, as he followed his companion to where the children were. She saw that there were, in fact, three girls and two boys. There was a girl pixie, as well. She sure had no idea of how she should feel. After all, she really wanted to enjoy this world.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Two really felt dazed, as he glanced between his two counterparts. While one of them was, in a sense, his half-brother - the other one appeared to have grown up in a world that was similar to his, but not exactly. Indeed, the idea seemed surreal. He was intrigued by the idea of magic, but he never dreamed that any of it was real.

He turned to Sarah P and Jennifer, as he pondered over how they were cousins - or, more accurately, each other's cousins' counterparts. Nonetheless, the very idea that his counterpart was dating his girlfriend's _cousin_ was entirely unsettling to him.

"This really is about the most exciting Christmas of my life," Martin commented. "It's so fascinating to think that I, essentially, have a twin brother. I sure wonder if I might be able to visit your world. I'd also like to meet Dave and Linda. I wonder what they..."

"As much as I do enjoy visiting this world," Marty Two commented, flashing a lopsided smile, "there are also certain things that I would rather miss about home. No offence, but you folks _are_ stuck in the Medieval Era. Although, I guess you wouldn't even know what I'm referring to. For starters, I would really miss my rock and roll music."

"I'm not sure I know what rock and roll music is," Martin replied, gently, "but I suppose I understand what you mean. It would be hard for me to imagine living elsewhere, too - and, as much as I would like to travel the world, there simply is no place like home."

"Your sister seems like a real sweetheart," commented Marty One. "I often wish I had a little sister... or a little brother. I often hated being the youngest in my family. I felt as if... Well, I do recall feeling jealous of when Linda and Dave got to stay up later."

"I feel you, buddy," Marty Two replied, just as he patted Marty One's shoulder. Then, upon realizing something, he added, "Marta would also be _my_ half-sister. I rather feel... Well, it feels rather strange to imagine having some siblings that I never knew I had - and that my Dad was just the exact same age as mine was, when he had... us."

"I wonder how he felt about returning to being a twelve-year-old boy," Martin replied. "_I_ was twelve, when he returned to the Land of Man. It really must have felt odd to revert to being the same age as his son. I wonder if he still thinks about me, or..."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Marty Two reassured his twin and half-brother. "I'm quite sure he thinks about you, all the time - as well as Marta. I'm not certain how much he would remember about his stay here, but I'm certain he would ever forget his own children."

"Well, I really hope so," Martin replied, sighing. "I'm guessing that his memories of this world would be a little fuzzy. I wonder how he must've felt, when you were born. You even quite have the same name that I have, except that you're called 'Marty'. At any rate, why don't we go for a little walk? I am most glad to have met the two of you."

Marty Two smile, as the trio stepped outside. He quickly glanced back towards Sarah P and Jennifer, and saw that the two not-quite-cousins simply seemed to be bonding nicely. He certainly could not remember the life time his life felt quite this exciting.


End file.
